


Prinxity:the joke and the emo (part 1)

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Kudos: 8





	Prinxity:the joke and the emo (part 1)

Virgil pov

I slowly open my eyes to see that I'm shoved up against a locker off the ground surrounded. I looked at the 3 people around me. what happened?

the one in front of me smirked: "ill show you what happens when you mess with me fag" I was suddenly dropped onto the floor. I land on my hand and knees. I looked up at Ryan, he was smirking down at me. I then feel a pain in my side. he was kicking me. the other 2 were stood there laughing as he continued "this will show you not to spread shit freak" he slams his foot into me again one last time before walking off with the others. I just sit there holding my side where I'm sure bruises where fastly forming. I let silent tears slowly fall as I try to get up, the pain increasing as I do so.

I start to think back to why this all happened.

_"hey emo nightmare" I turn to see roman, my crush stood beside my table. he was smiling at me, logan and Patton. I smile back "hey sir sing a lot, joining us for lunch?" I scoot over to give him room on the bench to sit down. he smiles gratefully at me and sat down next to me. we started having a conversation about how theatre class was going since he was the lead in the latest performance the school was putting on. I couldn't stop smiling as he talked about it even though I have no interest in performing I enjoy seeing how happy he is ranting about it._

_I guess we were all so distracted we didn't notice the someone approaching "roman!" Ivy said joyfully from behind me. roman turns to her and smiles "hey ivy, what's up?" I can feel her glaring at us, it makes sense she's the most popular girl in school and we where just a bunch of 'losers' as the others say. she always gets what she wants thanks to her family being rich and her brother, Ryan, bullying anyone who took something from her "can I speak to you... alone" I dont turn to her. roman looked to me than her "sure" he said getting up and walking off with her out of the lunch hall._

_me, Patton and logan carry on our conversation changing the topic until roman returns. we see ivy reenter the room looking upset. she went straight up to her brother "what has roman done?" I asked myself quietly not really expecting an answer "she asked me out, I said no" I jumped and turned to see roman stood their arms crossed. I smiled at him apologetically and they just sat there "well Patton and I have to be off now, we do not have a free period like you two next so we will see you after school" he said standing up and walking off Patton following after his boyfriend. I smile to roman who smiled back. he grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards the exit at the back of the school "come on Verge! I wanna tell you something"_

I smile at the memory. he asked me out after that. that's why this all started. I was now in the nurse's office. she had called my parents to come to get me and take me to the hospital as I may have a broken rib. I sigh as she walks off after asking me about how I got the injury.


End file.
